


Play With a Mask to Hide the Truth (People Cheat Each Other, Right?)

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Broken Families, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Ghostbur, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Snippets, angry, glatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy is a child. Despite how much he may insist that he is a "Big Man" in the end, he is a child at heart. And, no one knows this better than Dream--a man that is willing to manipulate him into doing his bidding; Tommy doesn't even realize what's happening until it's too late.Ghostbur and Glatt, do, however; nothing escapes them, their death enlightening them. But they can't do much in their ghost form. Instead, they have to watch a child go through months of gaslighting.They cry out to the Gods to intervene. There is no response.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	Play With a Mask to Hide the Truth (People Cheat Each Other, Right?)

**Author's Note:**

> TItle is from [We All Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VIcilxrveQ) by Ha Jin for Sky Castle OST (K-Drama)
> 
> ALSO-- I'M BACK FOLKS :D

Schlatt and Wilbur. Or rather,  _ Glatt  _ and  _ Ghostbur.  _ They were a dysfunctional pair, but yet they got along swimmingly well, contrary to their human counterparts. After passing away, their mind became  _ clear.  _ Their personalities became the best of themselves, and they were much less burdened, and more happy than they’d ever expected. The change in personality also affected the way they saw the world. Being able to take a step back and look at the big picture, truly enlightened them.

This included them coming to realize that Dream was  _ more  _ of an asshole than they’d initially thought. Ghostbur--he remembered  _ everything.  _ He simply pretended he  _ didn’t. But he did. _ And, as for Glatt, he  _ did too.  _ When he woke up in his spectral form, he had a breakdown, grieving over his human life, only calmed down by his one and only dear friend, Ghostbur. From then on, the two decided to follow Tommy around; Tommy was almost like the bridge between the two; he made a large influence on both of them, and they were aware of this.

  
  


_ They didn’t know how brutal and heart wrenching it would get. _

  
  


**I.**

The first warning sign they witnessed was when Dream started having mood swings. He was either ruffling the boy’s hair and laughing along with him, or his eyes were burning a vicious red through his mask, fists tightly gripping his axe.

**II.**

The next red flag was through Dream’s tendency to  _ force  _ Tommy to do his bidding. They watched as Tommy obeyed his commands, throwing his items into the hole; he was defiant at first, but slowly fell into Dream’s orders, and they glanced at each other in horror.

**III.**

Really. Truly. They never thought a boy like Tommyinnit--determined, carefree, a  _ fighter  _ in every way possible--would pass through the Nether path glancing longingly at the lava below. They knew what  _ that  _ meant, and it was there when they started to panic. They started to worry about his safety.

**IV.**

Ghostbur and Glatt hold each other in their arms as they cry over Tommy. Their figurative beating hearts ache for the child--the one they see as their  _ child.  _ Tommy was born in the middle of a fierce war and era of feuding, and yet, he gained all the positive traits of the inhabitants of Manberg. He had the resourcefulness and necessary sympathy gained from Wilbur. While, he gained the objectivity, charismatic aura and military tactics from Schlatt.

In short, despite all his flaws, Tommy had the right amount of sentimentality but also objectivity to lead a great country to its peak. And everyone knew this; Glatt reckons  _ that’s  _ why he exiled Wilbur and Tommy while still alive--it was  _ not  _ because he saw  _ Wilbur  _ as a threat, but rather, he knew  _ Tommy  _ would be the bigger problem of the two.

So, inevitably, seeing Dream being so two-faced with Tommy makes them  _ angry--furious.  _ They have not felt the intense emotions they had, for a long time. They vow to protect Tommy as much as possible, for as  _ long  _ as possible.

**V.**

**_Fuck._ **

**_Fuck._ **

**_Fuck._ **

**_Kill Dream._ **

**_Kill Dream._ **

~~**_You sided with Dream once--over Tommy._ ** ~~

**_Kill Dream._ **

**_Suffering._ **

**_Pain._ **

~~**_You hurt Tommy as a Dictator._ ** ~~

**_Hurt._ **

**_Kill._ **

~~**_Tubbo is your adopted son..._ ** ~~

**_Death._ **

~~**_Niki is your friend._ ** ~~

**_Revenge._ **

**_Power._ **

**_No mercy._ **

~~**_You care about Manberg._ ** ~~

These were the only thoughts running through the two ghost’s head as they saw Tommy fall down into the lava below, accepting his fate with an uncharacteristic peaceful expression on his face. They screamed out to him,  _ to the Gods,  _ hoping that  _ something, anything,  _ would change. But nothing happened. They slowly watched Tommy end his  _ own life.  _ And…

[ **_Tommyinnit_ ** _ died  _ **_burning in lava._ ** ]

That day, the two lose their humanity once again. Ghostbur becomes  _ Wilbur;  _ vying for revenge and chaos. Glatt becomes  _ Schlatt;  _ vying for order and power.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm tasty angst  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> join [The Writer's Block Discord :)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
